Seto Kaibas story & Redemption
by levi97100
Summary: Seto Kaiba has just tried to commit suicide, Mokuba Kaiba Has hired the help of his friend Téa Gardner to watch his brother so he won't try again, Will Téa be able to break through the walls of A Depressed and Suicidal Seto Kaiba?, And will Yugi and Joey finally come to understand the man who has called himself their rival? (Téa X Seto.) Takes place right after Battle City.
1. Chapter 1

**Seto Kaibas story & Redemption**.

**Summary**.  
><strong>Seto Kaiba has just tried to commit suicide, Mokuba Kaiba Has hired the help of his friend Téa Gardner to watch his brother so he won't try again, Will Téa be able to break through the walls of A Depressed and Suicidal Seto Kaiba?, And will Yugi and Joey finally come to understand the man who has called himself their rival? (Téa X Seto.) Takes place right after Battle City<strong>.

**Yu-Gi-Oh is property of (4Kids Entertainment) and (Konami) Original characters are property of Levi97100. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I only made this story for fun and for fans of The Yu-Gi-Oh I Made no and are Making no Money from this.**

**There May Be SPOILERS From Yu-Gi-Oh I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk You Have Be WARNED!.**

**REVIEW! If you want me to make more chapters. **  
><strong>P.S. I'll take good or bad Reviews because I love to hear what people think of My story's.<strong>

**This story is a Alternate Universe in this story I'll change Anything and Everything I see fit.**  
><strong>P.S. I'll try to explain what's new and what's the same as the story goes and if I can't explain it I'll put some of the new stuff at the end of each chapter so you can understand the story better IM sorry if any of you get lost at some point in the story it is my Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic so <strong>  
><strong><span>please bare with me.<span>**

**WARNING! There Might be Relationships of couples of the same sex, or and Huge Age gaps, there may be Self harm, Cuss Words, or and Suicide, And I may talk badly of any or all Religion, you have been WARNED.**

**My own rating 15 or older.**

**P.S. When I use " This it means the person is talking Like this "Hi IM Levi" And when I use this ' It means somebody his thinking like this 'I would like it if somebody would review this story' okay there you go now have fun reading**. :)  
>...<p>

**Story**.  
><strong><span>Chapter<span>** 1 "**Deepest Thoughts**"

...

As Seto the cold sharp steal blade down his wrist making A crimson red liquid come pulling out of his pale skin and run down his cold chilled arm, With each drop of the red liquid that dripped from his arm, He faded into A sense of calmness and numbness leaving only the tiny sting of pain on his wrist that leaked out crimson, As everything around him faded into darkness he thought to himself.

'Is this the end? Did I go to far this time? Oh well It's not like anybody will miss me even Mokuba seems to hate me now, I just hope he can finally find the happiness he so rightfully deserves, The same happiness I couldn't give him no matter how much I tried. Oh I bet Yugi and his gang well be happy that I'm no longer here.' He started to laugh at that (Hahaha) before he was lost in his thoughts again.

'I never did get to beat Yugi in A duel I guess it doesn't really matter anymore I know I could never beat him because he holds something I could never have ... Friends, People who CARE about him and that LOVE him, So Yugi even beat me in life.' Seto started to laugh again (Hahaha) but this time his eyes were filled with tears he didn't know were there, The lack of blood forced him back into his thoughts.

'Well that's fine I know I can trust him to take care of Mokuba when I'm gone, He may not like me but I know he would never let harm come to my little brother and for that I thank him.' Seto was smiling as he said the last part, He could no longer move his body so he when back to the thoughts that kept coming like waves in the ocean.

'Then there's the Mutt, No wait that's not his name ... Have I ever called him by his name before? I wish I would have even though we hate each other he would have helped me out if I would have just let go of my pride and asked, ... I bet he would understand the pain of being alone and having to act stronger then you really are for your sibling.' Seto then thought of Mokuba and how joey had to be strong for his sister Serenity.

'But he find A way to do it and still make friends ... So he beat me as well.' Seto could no longer feel the pain in his body.

'Joey ... Now that I think about it he does not have such A bad name." Seto could not help but chuckle. (Haha) 'The blood lost most really be getting to my head if I'm sitting here thinking about Yugi and his Gang, Stupid sentimental shit popping up in my mind because I'm to weak to push it out.' Seto at this point was crying.

'I bet Gardner well cry for me even though I've been nothing but mean to her and her Friends, She always was my favorite of Yugis little group of Friends, Always smiling and laughing, So full of Life and Happiness, Everything I'm not, But just because she's happy doesn't mean she had not suffered and has not been through rough shit in her Life because she has but unlike me she doen't not get colder from every bad experience but gets stronger and bright like A star,  
>It's honestly amazing thinking about how she is the only person to have been able to break some of my walls even Mokuba has not done that, I've thought that if I hang out with her to long I would end up telling my Life Story and letting every wall I've spent my life building fall,<br>And return to nothing like they were when I was still A young naive CHILD who didn't know how the world worked and how Life is not all fun and games but instead the opposite HELL and Suffering, Were no matter how much you wish you could change you CAN"T, Were everything you Love either doesn't Love you back or leaves you with A hole in your heart that can never be filled again, But Gardner seems to be that one person who could truly fill the holes in peoples hearts ... Even mine, Me who never lets no one in could not help but be infected by her happiness and Care for her Friends, Like A sickness that I knew nothing about it made me scared that somebody would see how pathetic I really am.' Seto was trying to keep his mind together as he started to fall into the darkness.

'But I guess everybody well soon know how the great SEO of Kaiba CORP find dead by SUICIDE.'Seto started to laugh at that (Hahah-) now choking on air from blood lost. 'I'm sure I'll make the news again people will eat it up, Finding out that the GREAT SETO KAIBA is not so GREAT instead he's just some depressed NORMAL TEEN who has his OWN SHARE OF PROBLEMS, Oh how the mighty have fallen.' Was Setos last thought before the numbness finally took over his body, Leaving him in the darkness, All alone.

...

Seto starts to feel something warm on his face, And hears A light Beeping noise.

Going BEEP ... BEEP .. BEEP ... BEEP. With each Beep he could feel the numbness that covers

him fading away, And he starts to feel warm waves hit his body making the cold fade as well, Seto trys to sit up but his body is to heavy to move as If he has led in him, When he trys to move his arms he can feel one trying to move but the other feels like It's dead having no feeling In It but A little bit of pain that lets him know It's still there, He forces his eyes open and turns his head to check his surroundings to see If he really Is still ALIVE, He then sees two chairs one with A little boy who appears to be around the age 13. 'That's Mokuba.' Seto thought, Then he see the other chair has A young girl who appears to be around his age, He knows he knows her but Is mind Is so fuzzy he can't seem to remember. 'Do we go to school together?' Seto thought.

He then sees that the two appear to be asleep leaning on one another for support,He then looks at himself he's In A white room In A bed wearing only A patient gown with his hands handcuffed to the sides of the bed to keep him from hurting himself more then he already has, His left wrist Is covered In bloody bandages that are trying to keep his blood from spilling out and draining his Life.

Setos vision blurs again then he passes out falling back into darkness.

...

**End Of Chapter** 1.

...

**I don't know how fast I'll **  
><strong>update I have A lot going on in life right now but if people review and follow the story it would make me want to write more and faster, I love everybody who read this story it means A lot to me so please be safe and have A great day or night.<strong>  
><strong>Please let me know if any or all my characters are OCC or anything<strong>.

**P**.**S**. **Follow My forum so you can get Updates or News about Chapters or. **  
><strong>Follow My Twitter<strong>. MrFallenAngel97

**Date**:(9/21/2014)

...


	2. Chapter 2 Awaken

**Seto Kaibas story & Redemption.**

**Summary.**  
><strong>Seto Kaiba has just tried to commit suicide, Mokuba Kaiba Has hired the help of his friend Téa Gardner to watch his brother so he won't try again, Will Téa be able to break through the walls of A Depressed and Suicidal Seto Kaiba?, And will Yugi and Joey finally come to understand the man who has called himself their rival? (Téa X Seto.) Takes place right after Battle City. <strong>

**Yu-Gi-Oh is property of (4Kids Entertainment) and (Konami) Original characters are property of Levi97100. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I only made this story for fun and for fans of The Yu-Gi-Oh I Made no and are Making no Money from this.**

**There May Be SPOILERS From Yu-Gi-Oh I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk You Have Be WARNED!.**

**REVIEW! If you want me to make more chapters. **  
><strong>P.S. I'll take good or bad Reviews because I love to hear what people think of My story's.<strong>

**This story is a Alternate Universe in this story I'll change Anything and Everything I see fit.**  
><strong>P.S. I'll try to explain what's new and what's the same as the story goes and if I can't explain it I'll put some of the new stuff at the end of each chapter so you can understand the story better IM sorry if any of you get lost at some point in the story it is my Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic so <strong>  
><strong><span>please bare with me.<span>**

**WARNING! There Might be Relationships of couples of the same sex, or and Huge Age gaps, there may be Self harm, Cuss Words, or and Suicide, And I may talk badly of any or all Religion, you have been WARNED.**

**My own rating 15 or older.**

**A.N. When I use " This it means the person is talking Like this "Hi IM Levi" And when I use this ' **  
><strong>It means somebody his thinking like this 'I would like it if somebody would review this story' <strong>  
><strong>And this "' means A thought in A thought like this 'Man that was funny when he said "'Hi I'm <strong>  
><strong>Levi'" Like does he think we didn't guess that from his user name already?' And last thing when <strong>  
><strong>I switch scenes from now on I'm going to use XXXXXX okay like this.<strong>

**Start.**

**As he walked down the road he could not help but think of what his love is doing.**

**XXXXXX**

**On the other side of town she stopped in the street thinking how beautiful the day is.**

**END.**

**Okay there you go now have fun reading. :)**  
><strong><span>...<span>**

**Story.**  
><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>** "Awaken"

...

As Tea started to stir she felt something leaning against her, She then moves her head to see what could possibly be leaning on her, When she opens her eyes to see, She sees Mokuba who has his head resting on her shoulder for support and that's when she realizes where she is, At the hospital or more correctly in Seto kaibas hospital room.

'I see Mokuba most have finally fallen asleep sometime after I did, He just world not go to rest no matter how much I asked him all he would yell is "'NO! I WELL NOT! UNTIL SETO WAKES UP!'" I've never seen Mokuba like that before it was scary but this entire situation is I would have never thought that Seto Kaiba the same guy who says how much he hates everyone and walks around like he owns the world would try to kill himself, I guess you really never no anyone like  
>you think you do but that's still no excuse to worry Mokuba like that he better have a good reason for trying to kill himself or I'm going to kick his ass myself when he wakes up.' Tea thought knowing at the moment that's all she could do Mokuba was asleep, Nobody knows but Mokuba, Her and one Doctor that works for Seto Kaiba, about that Seto cut himself, She still can't believe that Seto has his own hospital and A Doctor so skilled that he could save somebody with A injury as bad as Setos on his own and without letting anybody know.<p>

Tea moved very carefully as not to wake up Mokuba he needs his rest and does not need to worry about his big Brother at the moment, When Tea finally got up and made sure Mokuba was still asleep she wen't over two where Seto lays and takes A close look at him there she see just how bad the cut really is it, It's huge it looks like he tried to cut his hand off, It made Tea feel sick just looking at it, Let A lone trying to imagine how bad it must have hurt and how bad it still probably does, But what really makes her sick his that she can see all the old scars on his arm that she could never see before because he always wears long sleeve shirts and now she knows why, There would be no way to hide or explain that many scars it looks like he stuck his arm in A wood chipper and let it go to work.

Tea could not help but to wonder how all this happened when she was having such A normal day yesterday before all this.

**XXXXXX**

Flash Back.

Tea wakes up and goes to the bathroom to take A shower she has A big day ahead of her, She has to go to her dance lessons, Then meat up with Yugi And Joey at the movies to see the new Duel Monsters Movie that Kaiba Corp made, Then she has to go to her Part-Time Job to clean some rich Ladys house while she's away on A vacation, Then she has to take A Cab back home because her Car is in the shop getting fixed, So she needs to hurry and get cleaned up  
>and eat before she has to leave.<p>

30 Minutes latter she was clean and dressed, She then runs down the stairs into the kitchen slams the refrigerator door open grabs A jar of milk and the butter shut the door then, Pops some toast in the toaster waits for it to pop back up, Puts butter on it then eats in A hurry, Cleans up her mess then runs to the front door opens it and steps out side.

Sigh 'The weather is perfect, Nice And Warm just perfect for A good run, To my lessons.' She thinks then locks up her house then, Off she goes running down the side walk.

**XXXXXX**

After Her Dance Lessons.

'God that was tiring maybe I shouldn't have ran all the way here I even got here 15 minutes early.' She thought with A sigh, A sigh from tiredness.

As Tea started walking to the theater where Yugi and Joey are waiting for her, She could not get one thought that has bothering her since battle city, 'Why has Kaiba stopped dueling was it because he lost his own tournament? That's not like him to give up he didn't even really seem that upset about it, Not that you could really tell with him but still normally there was just something about him that said he was upset when he lost and that he would try again, But not  
>this time when he lost he seemed mad but there was no I'll try again aura about him, Instead there was no aura at all, Like he didn't really care but he was only acting upset for the people around him, After the tournament he didn't come back to school either the teachers said he finished early, At first everybody thought he was just upset and would be back, But then school ended without him, Even now nobody has really seen him the only time me and the Gang see or hear about him anymore is when he makes A new video game for Kaiba Corp or his new project Duel Monsters Movies he made 2 already that did really well, This new one seems to be the best of them all from what people say at least, But why would he stop doing something he loved like dueling? Since battle city not once has anybody heard of him dueling, I guess I'll have to ask him the next time I see him when ever that is.' Tea had finally made it to the theater to see.<p>

Yugi and Joey waving like crazy for her and calling her name 'Those idiots I'll kill them for embarrassing me.' Tea thought as she walked up to Joey and kicked him in the shin making him hunch over grabbing his shin in pain.

"Ow why did you only hit me Yugi was doing it two." Joey whined, Upset at how he was the only one kicked, But secretly glad to see Tea, After school finished Everyone split up, Tristan wen't to collage to learn how to be A teacher, Everybody made fun of him for it but he seem to be serious about it so everybody decided to support him and wish him the best but since then he has not really kept in touch every once in A while he will call talking about how good collage  
>life is and how much he's learning, Then him and Joey would end play fight over the phone about how Tristan will teach Joey how to read and Joey saying how he already has learned when he was in middle school then everyone would laugh at him, And that was it, As for Bakura after school he said he had something important to do and would be back some day but nobody has heard A word about him in the last year after school, Yugi has really been the only one to hang out with him, Because Tea has been busy with all her Dance Lessons she does not really have time either, And Mai and him have been dating for the last year and everything is going good so far except she has been gone for the last month working on The 4TH Duel Monsters Movie by Kaiba Corp so they have not got to spend most time together but he's happy she gets to do A job she loves, Playing the main lead in Kaibas 4TH Movie of his hit Movie series it's A shame Joey and the Gang have to wait to next year for the movie to come out but at least they get to see the new Third Movie that everyone's talking about.<p>

"Because I bet it was your Idea to act all childish and stupid to embarrass me like that." Tea stated in A Matter-A-Fact way, Knowing her friend and how he is, Like the back of her hand.

Joey only looked away guilty not really knowing what to say when she hit the nail on the head like that, Thankfully Yugi was there to save him by saying. "No it was my Idea I just wanted to make sure you show us that's all I'm sorry." Yugi said in A sad hurt voice with A little tear in his eye.

Tea seeing and hearing this felt bad, Knowing Yugi had not change since she last seen him made her happy but she didn't want to ruin the day by being upset with them for acting stupid, So she will let it go this time. "Awe I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She said with A forgive me please Smile.

Yugi who had to fake cry to keep Joey from getting killed by Tea felt bad making her worry about him, But he's glad she is dropping it that means they all can have A nice time and catch up like they used to before everything changed "Okay I forgive you" He said with A smile.

"Now that, That's over with lets get some Popcorn before the Movie starts." Joey said already walking to the stand selling popcorn.

"Really Joey already your thinking about food?" Asked Tea who was surprised that he also has not changed A bit in the last year, They talked every once in A while but not much, But now looking at her two best friends she can see they are the same people they were in school and that made her smile.

**XXXXXX**

After The Movie.

"WOW that was really good." Stated Tea stunned at how good it really was the other 3 Movies were good but this one was way better then them, And the main reason was because Seto Kaiba.

"I know Who would have thought MoneyBags could act like that?" Asked A stunned Joey he as well as everyone who knew Seto Kaiba was stunned to see him in the Movie, Yes it was his Movie but still to see him be the main character, And A good guy at that was mind blowing for the Gang.

"Yes Joeys right I would have never guessed he was so good at acting like that when Sarra died And he cried for her I thought Kaiba was really crying there it was so amazing I couldn't even blink." Yugi Stated he was shocked be on repair after seeing that.

"I know right the way Mat AKA Kaiba and Sarra had just started to fall in love when she died by that blue eyes white dragon then Mat had to beat the dragon using the power of love he and Sarra held for their decks to over come it and destroy it was so moving." Tea said with tears starting to build up from the memories of the scene that was so sad but so good at the same time.

Tea, Joey, And Yugi, All talked about the Movie and what they loved about it for A while, Before Tea had to go to her Job and Yugi had to go home to get ready to open the shop, Joey whined about them not hanging out longer but bid his goodbyes saying they should do something  
>again soon.<p>

**XXXXXX**

After Teas Job.

Tea had just got off work and called for A Cab home when she pulled up to see A black Limo in her drive way. 'Who could that be I don't no nobody with the kind of money for one of those.' Tea thought to herself as she stepped out of the Cab and paid.

Then she walked up to it tapping on the class of the driver seat window when it lowered Tea was greater by A old man who looked about in his late 50s who said. "Miss Gardner I'm here to pick you up." The man looked right at her.

She was shocked how did the person know who she is? She has never seen him before, And pick her up? And take her where? And why? "Who are you? How do you know me? And where are you going to take me?" Asked Tea with A tone that said tell me or I'll put up one hell of A fight.

"I am A driver for Mister Seto Kaiba, I know you because young Mister Kaiba showed me A picture of you and told me to pick you up, And I'm taking you to where Misters kaibas are." The man said, Then got out of the Limo and open A door for Tea who accepted the offer and got into the Limo.

"Why does Mokuba want me?" Asked Tea hoping to find out what is so important to have somebody wait for her at 11:39 PM.

"I don't know Miss Gardner." The man said without even looking back at her to answer.

30 Minutes of driving around and then they finally stopped and the man opened the door for her to get out of the Limo and she did as told then the man got back in and drove off leaving Tea standing in front of A big hospital.

Tea didn't know what to think standing in front of it until, Mokuba came out of it grabbed her hand and pulled her in side and took her to Seto Kaibas room, Explaining that he had came home to find Seto laying in his bathroom with blood gushing from his wrist and then he ran and called for their personal Doctor to help save Seto and keep it A secret from everybody else, And how he called her Here to help keep Seto happy when he wakes up.

Tea could not even understand anything, Kaiba had tried to kill himself? Huh? Why?

**XXXXXX**

Present Time. AKA End Of Flash Back.

Tea who had been staring at Seto Kaiba stuck in her thought, Didn't notice that Kaiba had started to Awake until he asked in A pained voice. "Gardner?" He was now looking up at her tiring to figure out why she would be here?

Tea looked down to see A very confused Seto Kaiba and all she could think to say was. "Hey"

...

**End Of Chapter 2.**

**...**

**I don't know how fast I'll update I have A lot going on in life right now but if people review and follow the story it would **  
><strong>make me want to write more and faster, I love everybody who read this story it means A lot to me so please be safe and have A great day or night.<strong>

**Please let me know if any or all my characters are OCC or anything.**

**P.S. Follow My forum so you can get Updates or News about Chapters or. **  
><strong>Follow My Twitter. MrFallenAngel97 <strong>

**Date:(10/7/2014)**

**...**


	3. The Start Of Something New

**Seto Kaibas story & Redemption.**

**(A/N) I will no longer be putting up the warning or anything else before every Chapter, I will only do that if something changes, If you forget what it says then go back to any Chapter before this point okay with said that Have fun.**

**...**

**Story.**  
><strong>Chapter 3 "The Start Of Something New"<strong>

...

Tea who had been staring at Seto Kaiba stuck in her thoughts, Didn't notice that Kaiba had started to Awake until he asked in A pained voice. "Gardner?" He was now looking up at her tiring to figure out why she would be here?

Tea looked down to see A very confused Seto Kaiba and all she could think to say was. "Hey"

"Great I really did die and now I'm in hell if Gardners here." Kaiba stated, Knowing just how to piss Tea off the most, By treating something as serious as this as A joke, Making here feel regret for ever caring about him in the first place.

Just as Kaiba thought it worked, And Tea asked. "Kaiba! How can you joke about this? This is not funny do you know how worried I was about you?" At this kaiba smirked, Her worried about him? Now that was A joke, But before he could call her out on it, She continued by saying. "how worried Mokuba was about you?" Now that stung Kaiba, But he knew he could not show it in front of her.

"You say you were worried about me? Why should you be? What I do has nothing to do with you so get over it, We both know you hate me and that's fine because I don't give A shit what you think." Kaiba stated more then asked. He didn't feel up to listen to her anymore then he had to.

Tea was shocked at this, How could he be so cold to her? When she was so worried about him? Why had she care about him in the first place? "Because we are friends aren't we?" She asked.

"No Gardner WE ARE NOT FRIENDS how many times to I have to say that before you get it through your idiotic brain?" He ask putting emphasis on the. 'We are not friends' Part that hurt him to be so mean to her after he knows she came her because Mokuba must have wanted somebody by his side while his big Brother lays in A private hospital room with at least 30 stitches in his wrist, When he meats Teas watery eyes and sees the flash of hurt in he face, He  
>starts to wonder why he cares that he hurt her? What he says is true she is not here for him or even because she cares about him she is here for his little Brother not him, So why would she be upset?<p>

Tea who was trying hard and failing to keep her tears from falling, She then Said. "How can you say that after everything we have been through?" her voice clearly showing how bad his words hurt.

Kaiba was about to respond when A sharp pain came shooting through his arm making him almost yell out in pain, It felt like his wrist was on fire, He gritted his teeth and tried to calm down he didn't want to wake his little Brother no matter how much pain he was in he would bear it and not yell or hiss out in pain.

Tea seeing him in so much pain started to panic she didn't know what to do, Should she get one of the doctors? Or wake Mokuba up? When she started to turn to walk over and get some help she felt A strong hand grip her left wrist, Her eyes followed the hand on her to see Kaiba looking at her with A face full of pain but trying to talk anyways.

"Don't you dare leave this room and try to get somebody." He stated with his most frightening face he could make with the pain he was in, He felt good knowing he didn't let the pain show in his voice by stuttering or messing up when he talked, The happiness was short lived because  
>the pain was starting to become overwhelming and he feared he would black out any second, He knew he could not do that because Gardner was here and she would end up asking for help and people would know what he had done, And he knew it would spread like A wild fire, He could not let that happen because he had company to run and protect.<p>

Tea looking at the pain Kaiba was in thought of just throwing his hand off her and getting help but even in so much pain his grip was so tight she almost feels like yelling out in pain because she knows there's going to be A bruise there tomorrow, Before she could protest Kaiba said.

"Look for A bottle of pain killers in my coat where ever that is." Kaiba started looking around the room for his coat.

Tea who was shocked at how calm he was even with everything that was going on, Was scared. 'How can he be so calm?' Tea thought to herself, She didn't know if she should listen to Kaiba or just go and get help like she wants, But then she spots his coat she give him A small nod and he lets go of her wrist, She goes over to it, Where it was over in A corner chair laying on one of the arm rest she then picks it up and looks in all the pockets what she finds scares and shocks her stiff, She had find three bottles of pills, One being pain killers, The other being Anti-depression pills, And the last one was A pill Tea had never seen it looked like any other pill bottle but had no label of any kind.

'Why would Kiaba have all these pills in his coat the same coat he always wears?' Tea could not help but wonder how long he has had these pills.

"I see you fund them throw the pain killers and the unlabeled bottle here." Seto said, The pain was starting to fade but he still wanted to take the pain killers as fast as he could, When Tea handed him them he took them without water then stuck is hand out for the unlabeled bottle but she held it away from him.

"Kaiba what type of pills are these?" She asked calmer by looking at Kaiba who seem to be feeling better now, What she got was A death glare and A scolding. "It does not concern you Gardner just hand it over." Seto said with slight anger in his voice.

Tea looked at the bottle in her right hand and then put her left hand of her hip. "No not until you tell me what these are?" She said shacking the bottle as she did so, Kaiba looked very annoyed by it but she didn't care at the moment.

"Gardner GIVE ME the FUCKING Bottle!" Kaiba half yelled, At Tea and gave her the best death glare he could in his weaken state, He really didn't want Tea knowing more then she had to even if she was being nice to him and his little Brother.

"Nope not until you tell me." Tea said unfazed by his glare she knew he could not do anything at the moment the way he is, Even if he did do something latter when he's batter she will just have Yugi and Joey protect her if needed they would always help her if she was in trouble.

"Fine ... But know you will pay for this Gardner mark my word I will make you regret the day you messed with Me." Kiaba said with all the acid in his voice he could get, Making Teas blood run cold for A second or two, Then he continued. "That is the bottle of untested mood pills  
>they are new just picked them up the other day they will make me more stable and friendly is what the Ex Doctor who made them said ... You happy now?" He finished looking at the shocked face of Tea, Put A small smirk on his face.<p>

"Kiaba you -" Tea was cut off by the sound of Mokuba waking up, Before she knew what happen Kaiba had leaned far enough off the bad and grab the bottle of pills from her hand and hid them under him.

"Brother your awake." Said a excited Mokuba as he stood up and ran to his big Brothers side.

...

**End Of Chapter 3.**

**...**

**I would like to thank everybody who has read this story and is following I love you all it means A lot that people like it :) Special thanks to lemerly for reviewing all my Chapters and PMing me.**

**Also I want to announce that the Chapters for this are going to slow down A bit because I am working on other stories as well here is A list of all the stories I might be doing at some point.**

**List.**  
><strong>(K Project) paring will be (Mikoto  Anna)**  
><strong>(Shiki) paring will be (Sunako  Seishin)**  
><strong>(No Game No Life) (Sora  Shiro)**  
><strong>(Aria The Scarlet Ammo) (Aria  Kinji)**  
><strong>(Devil May Cry) (Vergil  Lady)**  
><strong>(Soul Eater) (Stein  Medusa)**  
><strong><span>(Shaman King) (Yoh  Anna)**  
><strong>(Noir) (Mireille  Kirika)**  
><strong>(El Cazador De La Bruja) (Nadie  Ellis)**  
><strong>(Dragon Ball Z) (Bulma  Vegeta) **  
><strong>(Negima!) (Negi  Evangeline)**  
><strong>(Hayate The Combat Butler) (Nagi  Hayate)**

**And A big one I'm working on is A cross-over called (No Game No Life In The Horizon) I plan on **  
><strong>having the first Chapter up right after this, I've been working on it for A few days now as I thought on how to End this Chapter so please check it out if you like. <strong>  
><strong>(No Game No Life) Or (Log Horizon) <strong>

**...**

**I don't know how fast I'll update I have A lot going on in life right now but if people review and follow the story it would make me want to write more and faster, I love everybody who read this story it means A lot to me so please be safe and have A great day or let me know if any or all my characters are OCC or anything.**

**P.S. Follow My forum so you can get Updates or News about Chapters or. Follow My Twitter. MrFallenAngel97 **

**Date:(10/23/2014)**

**...**


	4. The Secret

**Okay I will now be using something different for My switch scenes.**

**now on I'm going to use ()()() okay like this.**

**(Start.)**

**As he walked down the road he could not help but think of what his love is doing.**

**()()()**

**On the other side of town she stopped in the street thinking how beautiful the day is.**

**(END.)**

**Okay there you go now have fun reading XD**  
><strong><span>...<span>**

**(Story.)**  
><strong>(Chapter: 2 - "The Secret.")<strong>

**...**

*I have had to experience so much stupidity, so many vices, so much error, so much nausea, disillusionment and sorrow, just in order to become a child again and begin anew. I had to experience despair, I had to sink to the greatest mental depths, to thoughts of suicide, in order to experience grace.* ? Hermann Hesse.

()()()

Ring ... Ring ... Ring ..

The sound of A phone ringing was heard in the small dressing room for the cast and crew of the 4TH Duel Monsters Movie, That Seto Kaiba is making, Most of the cast and crew have already went home for the night after doing the parts that were scheduled for the day, But there is A few people who are just finishing up their parts, One such person was in the room when the phone went off and heard it.

"Hello?" Asked A young female, She had just finished going over her part for the movie, And was about to head home after grabbing A bite to eat at A local place by her house, It had been A tiring day for everybody today and she was just like the rest not wanting to be here any longer then she had to, The only reason she even picked up the phone his because it could be Mr. Seto kaiba. And nobody had heard from him today.

"Ah.. Yes is there A Miss Valentine there?" Asked A man with A deep voice, The voice was not one the young actress had ever heard before, It had A bit of A accent was it English? 'Who is Valentine? He couldn't mean Mai right? But how would this person know Mai?' The young girl could not help but wonder.

"Do you mean Mai?" She asked, Hoping by doing so she could figure out who this person was, She wouldn't want to give any information of her friend to A stalker or something, Or was this maybe A big shot wanting to have her act in A new movie they are doing? If so then she would feel bad for not answering the mans question if it cost her friend not to get the part, As she thought this she couldn't help but panic, Lucky the man cleared some of it up.

"Yes Miss Mai Valentine.. You see I am A Doctor my name is Jake Smith, And Miss Valentine is the emergency contact for one of my patients so I would like to talk to her on their behalf." Dr Smith stated, Hoping to clear up any suspicions that the young Miss might have about him and why he called.

'Emergency contact? What's that about who would Mai be A emergency contact for? I can only think of one... OH NO!' Just as the thought entered her mind she had to voice it and see if it was really who she thought it was. "Who is the person please tell me I am Mai's best friend My name is Sora Rose please tell me!" Sora begged, And hoped it was not who she thought it was.

"I'm sorry Miss but I can't tell anybody but Miss Valentine.. Of who it is." Smith informed her, It was not his place to tell her, He does not know what type of relationship this person name Sora Rose has with his patient, But as A Doctor and A personal friend he was asked not to ever let nobody but his 2 contacts know anything about any health problem or injury he might have.

"I know but please at least tell me it is not Joey Wheeler!" She begged she didn't know what she would do if something happen to her friend, He is not only A close friend to her but is the boyfriend of her best friend Mai, It would kill Mai if anything ever happen to him.

"I can inform you that it is not Mister Wheeler." Smith stated, He had heard before about him from his patient and is patients family, From what he had heard he is not impressed, The young man sounds like A wild animal who has the temper of A wild Monkey, But he was happy to inform the nice young Lady that it was not he who is hurt, Even if he would rather it be.

'Thank God "Sigh.".. Shit! I have to go get Mai before she leaves so she can talk to this person about whoever it is that is hurt.' She thought, Before she dropped the phone and took off running full sprint down the hallway outside the room going to look for Mai.

When she spotted Mai she was out of breath and "Panting." Like she had just been chased by Death himself, She didn't even realize how bad her lungs hurt until she tried to talk to the stunned and shocked Mai, Who was trying to figure out what the hell is wrong and why she was running at her like A crazy person, Just has Mai was about to ask what was going on, Sora interrupted her.

"I... Know "Pant." That ... This.. Is going to sound.. "Pant." Really scary so .. Try to stay calm.. Joey is okay but .." Sora took time to recover her breath after running as fast as she could going from one room to the other looking for Mai she felt like she was dying but she knew this  
>is important and she needs to let Mai know before Dr Smith hangs up, From the fact that she didn't even let him know what she was doing before she took off, She then contained with A new breath. "Somebody his hurt and your their emergency contact, The phone in the cast and crew dressing room is got Dr. Jake Smith waiting for you."<p>

Mai was shocked after hearing what her friend Sora had just said, At first she thought it was Joey but the fact that her Friend Sora said he is okay, Let her know it's not him so that only leaves one other person who could be in serious danger, And the name Jake Smith she knows him she had met him A little over A year ago, They have only met that one time but she knows she will never forget that mans name he saved her friend's life, So as she calmly walks down the hall toward the cast and crew dressing room she already knows what's going to happen she doesn't even need to talk to Dr Smith to know.

When she arrives she see the phone hanging by the cord, If Sora didn't stay in the dressing room were she fund Mai then Mai would have hit her upside the head for being so rude to the nice Doctor, And for being so careless with over peoples things, But Sora did come and find her for that she will have to let it slide this time, She goes over to the phone and puts it to her ear.

"Hello Hello Miss Rose? Are you okay? Should I come and get you do you need to go to the hospital?" Smith asked panicky, All he knows is one second he is talking to her trying to keep her calm and make sure she knows that her friend is fine, Then the next he hears A big "Thump." then the sound of running at break neck speed.

"Hello Dr Smith it is nice talking to you again I am sorry about my friend she is fine, She just went to go get me." Mai answered, She felt sorry for the man the man seem like he was about to rush over here to check on Sora and make sure she was safe and okay.

A faight "Sigh." Of relief was heard on the other line, Before he final spoke up. "Miss Valentine I'm sorry to bother you but Mr kaiba has done it again and I think he needs you now more then ever, I have sent A car to pick you up and take you to us." Smith Stated, It was not happy news and he wishes that he could have called her for something better and not something like this.

"I figured as much, I will be waiting out side I will have you feel me in when I get there." Mai said before hanging the phone up, She knew it was rude of her to not even say bye to the nice man but after having him conform what she already knew, She no longer felt like talking to anybody, So when she turned on her cell phone and looked at the missed calls from Joey, And the Text that.

Read:"Hey babe I love you I know your busy but I just wanted to know if when your done with work if you wanted to grab A bite to eat?"

She ignored them and went outside, To wait in the cold and raining night so she can go visit her friend who just tried to off himself again, And try to figure out A reason to tell him for him to keep living when he does not really even have much to live for.

**END.**

**Okay sorry that this Chapter is rather short and it took so long to post for you, I have had A lot going on in my life, I've been trying also to better myself and get out of the depression I've been in, So I didn't want to write this story for A bit because it is A rather dark story and I don't **  
><strong>want to put myself back in the place I have been trying to get out of, I also have been way busier then I'm used to so I don't have much time to write, I am deeply sorry for everybody I told that I would update soon and didn't :( And I'm sorry to inform you all that I will be taking A <strong>  
><strong>break from this story, I do plan to update it but it will take A while I need to get my life together before I put all my time on writing plus I need to stay positive so I don't fall back in to the deep depression I was in, I am still dealing with shit but I am getting better I want to stay stable before I try to test how for I can go, I haven't even been reading my favorite dark stories anymore to stay up beat :( <strong>

**I would like to give special thanks to somebody who has helped me stay upbeat without even knowing it, This person has been more then supportive and it makes me really happy XD**

**So thank you (lemerly) you rock! XD**

**Until next Stay safe.**


End file.
